A Reason
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Addison needs a reason to stay in Seattle and secretly hopes that Alex will give her one. [My very first Grey's Anatomy fanfic. Read and comment, please? Thanks. Oh, this is AlexAddison]


I am incredibly nervous with this fanfic. It's my first Grey's Anatomy one. Now, I took some of the words right from the final episode of Season Three, it just seemed to fit with the idea I had. So please, read, comment, tell me what you think. I hope this was okay, if not, tell me what I can do to improve. I am going to try and right more, especially for Alex/Addison and then maybe Mark/Addison.

-------------------------------

Addison sat quiet, waiting for the ceremony to start, pondering which side she was supposed to sit on. The brides or the grooms? She knew them both. Her gaze shifted over to Alex as he sat down, "I always found it confusing, if you know both the bride and the groom whose side do you sit on?" She questioned, looking forward once more.

"I just look for the hottest chick in the room and sit next to her." Alex replied, smirking, looking Addison over really quick.

"Stop." She mumbled.

"Wanna ditch the reception and grab a drink instead?" He asked, curiously.

"Stop it! You don't want me." Addison stated, sighing a bit.

"Maybe I do." Alex said, his gaze forward.

"No, no you don't. You want Ava." Addison said, bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"She's not Ava anymore. She's Rebecca now and I barely know her." He pointed out.

Addison turned her gaze to him, "Look at me. Look at me!" She said, finally getting him to look over, "You suck. To me, you suck. I kind of… hate you, but Alex, we do no get unlimited chances to have the things we want. And this I know. Nothing is worse than missing an opportunity that could have changed your life and no matter what her name is, she'll always be Ava to you." She told him, turning her attention forward.

Alex didn't move from Addison's side. In truth, he did want Addison but she seemed determined to say that he wanted Rebecca. He only sighed, getting up and leaving the room, heading back to the hospital. He checked Rebecca's room just to see if perhaps she was there. She wasn't. He looked around the nurse's station, stuck on what to do. Heading into an on-call room, he slipped his coat and tie off, laying down on one of the beds, figuring he could think things out, more like, make a decision on who he really wanted. Rebecca or Addison.

Addison let her gaze drop, deep down wishing that Alex did want her. She saw a figure move past her and looked up, watching as Burke walked down the isle. She got a puzzled look on her face, as did everyone in the room and it wasn't long before Meredith walked down the isle, coming to stand at the alter.

"It's over… you can all go home. It's over… it's so over." She announced, walking back the way she had come, leaving just about everyone confused and puzzled as to what just happened.

Getting up with everyone else, Addison vacated the church, deciding just to head back to the hospital. She had nothing else to do only some big decisions to make, planning on leaving Seattle to go to Santa Monica since there seemed to be no reason to stay. She made her way into the attendings locker room and changed into her scrubs before going in search of something to do, figuring she could help out in Bailey's clinic.

By the time she had checked on her patients, she felt the need to just have a good cry. The on call rooms just seemed to be a good place to be alone, hardly any of the interns were around so she figured one would be open. Putting up her charts, she headed towards one, seeing Alex in there.

"Oh, sorry." She said, her voice shaking, having a hard time keeping herself together.

Alex sat up and looked at Addison, "It's okay." He said, glancing at his watch, not realizing how long he had been there. "How did the wedding go?" He asked, curiously, not noticing right away that something was wrong.

"Not so well. I'm not exactly sure what happened but no one got married." Addison told him, unable to keep her eyes off of him.

"That's too bad." He said, getting up, moving towards her, finally seeing that glassy look in her eyes. "You okay?" He questioned, no one ever seeing his caring side but it was there.

Addison shrugged, "I don't know." She mumbled, moving to sit down on the bed he had just been laying on.

"You… want to talk about it?" He questioned, shutting and locking the door before moving to sit down beside her.

"I, um—" She paused, "I'm sure you have better things to do." She stated, feeling a few tears slide down her cheeks.

Alex turned Addison's face to look at him, wiping her tears, "No where to be. What's wrong?" He asked, seeing she was really hurting and instantly wanting to help, wanting to make her feel better. He knew now whom he wanted to be with, just by looking into Addison's eyes. The answer was there.

Addison took a deep breath, "I have no reason to stay here. I didn't get Chief of Surgery. I have no reason to stay here, Alex. Yet, I wish I did." She told him, moving her gaze to look away. Thought, she wanted change, she didn't want to abandon what she had at Seattle Grace.

"Addison…" Alex paused, turning her face back to his, cupping her cheek, "I want you. I'll give you a reason to stay." He said, softly, staring at her.

"But…" She was cut off by the feel of his lips against her own, melting at the kiss. When it ended, she could only look at him almost forgetting what she was about to say. "But… what about Ava?" She whispered, moving closer to him.

"She's married besides, I couldn't give her a reason to stay but I can give you one." He stated, wrapping his arms around Addison. "Please, stay. Stay with me." He added.

Addison only nodded, laying her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to relax against Alex, happy at the fact that she had a reason now to get up, to exist.

-Fin

Bad? Good? Oh, I'm nervous about this.

Thanks for reading though.

3


End file.
